


Ties that Bind

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Skyjacks - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But like it's the forever question i have which is How to Basically Kill an Immortal, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comment if you wanna know, Cuddles, Cuddling is a part of the cure, Dref needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gable needs a hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I do have an explanation for the spell, Jonnit needs a hug, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Cuddling, The sea is scary, Travis Needs A Hug, i have a Brand, mention of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: The sky was a freedom. Everyone on the ship, hell, everyone who has ever flown knows that the sky offers a freedom that Earth can't give. And in the same way, the waters that live so close to the endless sky were a prison. It was endless, but once you go inside, your only choice is to sink. Chains of water were stronger than those of iron.And Gable didn't spare a second before leaping from their saddle and diving into that very sea.
Relationships: Gable & Jonnit Kessler & Travis Matagot & Dref Wormwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Ties that Bind

It was all so sudden.

The _Uhuru_ was met by the morning light with cannon fire. It was one way to wake up their sleepy crew, though rather unfavourable. Dref stayed with Travis onboard as they waited for his transformation back into humankind so he could join Gable and Jonnit in the air. The three together were a formidable force for their ship, working in near tandem drawing attention and fire away from their ship only for their crew to return the offer in multitudes. The sun rose and the last of his bones fell into place and soon, Travis was in the air.

Things were going great, by nearly every definition. Both Jonnit and Travis were becoming talented riders under Gable's instruction. Having one bird rider was already a surprise enough for a ship crazy enough thinking about attacking the _Uhuru,_ but three riders made their fights an easy win guaranteed. 

But surprises are only surprising for so long. Gable noticed the member of the church first. If only they could have seen their mouth move or where their piercing gaze was aimed at.

But they heard Travis scream out.

And they saw the empty saddle of Flea.

And they saw the slumped body of Jonnit fall in the sky towards the dark sea beneath.

Travis yelled at them, words fell on deaf ears. Nothing but the heavy percussion in their head from the cannons, the wings, their own heart. All in time, all in rhythm.

_Buh-dum._

Gable aimed their bird towards the accursed waters.

_Buh-dum_

Metatron’s heavy wings beat; time slowed as they neared

_Buh-dum_

Tears and the wind blinded them

_Buh-dum_

He’s falling so fast.

_Buh-dum_

Jonnit was so young

_Buh-dum Buh-dum_

They weren’t going to make it

_Buh-dum Buh-dum_

He was so young

_Buh-dum Buh-dum Buh-dum_

How many lives have Gable lived?

_Buh-dum Buh-dum Buh-dum_

How many lives can they justify

_Buh-dum Buh-dum Buh-dum_

If he can barely live-

And the sea ate him.

The sky was a freedom. Everyone on the ship, hell, everyone who has ever flown knows that the sky offers a freedom that Earth can't give. And in the same way, the waters that live so close to the endless sky were a prison. It was endless, but once you go inside, your only choice is to sink. Chains of water were stronger than those of iron.

And Gable didn't spare a second before leaping from their saddle and diving into that very sea. Though the salty waters burned those old eyes that had seen so much, Gable refused to let him fall out of their sight again. His own were closed as he sank. Almost like he was peacefully sleeping, never to wake up again. 

But Jonnit had to live

Jonnit had to live.

There was so much that Jonnit hadn't experienced.

With every kick as they swam deeper and deeper, Gable reached out. Reached for him as they both went deeper and deeper in the watery prison. He didn't deserve to die like this. He couldn't die like this.

How was it he had already taken a place in their long suffering heart? The mere months Gable had known Jonnit felt more of a life in its own than the centuries they've lived through. Why that was was something that Gable had pondered on dark nights with only laughter and the strange little group they made to keep warm. The answer slipped through their fingers every time. But Jonnit’s shirt stayed in their grasp when they finally managed to grab him. And he stayed close to them as they swam for the surface, not that he had much choice. The sea was not allowed this one, just as Gable shouldn’t be allowed to call him a friend.

They broke the surface, the sun shone straight onto them as Gable searched the skies. When they could find no one, they tried to scream. Their voice came out as a raspy whisper like an injured crow. Laid on their back and holding Jonnit to their chest, the waves tumbled over the two in a casual way. A reminder that the sea did not care what happened to them. Not like Gable did for Jonnit. They cried out again, eyes stung as they watched the clouds overhead for any sign that they were not alone. That they will not have to spend so long in the sea again. 

The dark clouds broke for just a moment as a shadow flew in front of the sun. They called out, a desperate cry barely louder than the waves in their ears. But Metatron heard. And the shadow against the sun made a dive towards them. Joy like never before hit Gable as they watched their bird fly around to meet them. Legs barely touching the water, Metatron tried to help as much as he could when Gable climbed up with one hand. Apologies were left in their head as they managed to get on the saddle, Jonnit’s limp body held tight to their chest as the brilliant bird started to beat his wings and launch them into the sky, their home.

Metatron perched on the railing of the back deck, wings spread to help balance as Gable handed Jonnit's slumped body to the waiting crew. They slid off and Metatron flew off and around, giving a short cry to announce its arrival into the pen. The gathered crew remained hushed as Gable crumbled at Jonnit's side. Pressed an ear to his chest and waited for anything, Gable couldn't stop their thoughts from racing the longer they heard nothing. Pleas tumbled out of their scared lips as clasped hands struck his chest again and again and again. 

"Move p-please!” Dref appeared from the gathered crowd and knelt beside where laid Jonnit. Only when he took their fists in his did Gable acknowledge his presence. Their heart and words stuttered as Dref took control, hands on Jonnit's temples as he focused. "Th-the sp-pell, i-i-it d-drains... oh dear."

"Dref!" Gable screamed as he fell into his own mutterings.

"We need-d-d t-to take him d-down to th-the infirmary." They scooped the soaking boy back up into their arms and followed the cleric below. 

Hours went by. Not that Gable could keep track of time after being kicked out of the infirmary. Still, they stayed close by, sitting crouched next to the door. Head bowed, hands on the back of their neck. Still soaking wet. Not that getting dried would clear their mind of the image of Jonnit sinking deeper and deeper and deeper-

"Here." Was all the warning Gable got before a towel was tossed on their head. They pulled the offense off, staring wordlessly up at Travis. "What? Would you rather freeze? My bad for looking out for my big dumb idiot-"

"Not now." Their gaze melted from the exhaustion they couldn't hold onto any longer.

"Well kinda now as it's about to be winter." Travis gave a shrug, "but now I'm a little curious about what would happen if you were to freeze in a block of ice." Gable held their gaze until tears clouded their vision. Until they became too heavy and they were crying all over again.

Travis watched as his big idiot bursted into tears. 200 years of (well, definitely not friendship as he would rather spend a night with the Mariner in the explicit carnal sense that would even make Spit blush than say that) _companionship_ and this was all new territory. New territory he did not want to explore, more importantly. At least not sober. But evening was approaching soon and the only person who would be willing to even consider giving alcohol to a rabbit is... No, he was better than this. Better than _them_ for falling apart because of...

He had a dark corner to find. Evening was coming and well, everyone that knew his little secret was currently busy. So Travis tossed the change of clothes he had brought as well for Gable, the big dummy was still in soaked clothes and even if they technically "couldn't die", their clothes could freeze in that position and then it would be up to him to break them out. Just saving himself from the extra work in the future. Not that he would be able to explain himself as he felt something he thought he would never have to feel again building in his chest and knew that the moment he opened his mouth, he would be in a similar situation Gable was in.

Dref found Gable where he had left them, right outside the door with their knees pulled up to their chest, now thankfully dry. The thought of trying to figure out what to do if they got sick made the cleric lightheaded. His hand reached out to touch their shoulder.

But Gable caught his hand before it made contact in a vice of a grip. When they realized who, their shoulders dropped again as they slinked their hand back.

"C-c-can I t-talk t-t-to you in t-the infirmary?" Dref asked so soft and so careful, it angered Gable. But they swallowed that down with the lump that had lodged itself in their throat as they got up and followed Dref inside.

There have been many jokes about how small Jonnit was. From gentle teasing to picking him up by the scruff of his shirt, it was well known and well loved that he was small. He never looked smaller than on the infirmary bed. Limbs all too perfectly straight to be alive, would have been easy to believe were not the subtle shallow breathing. His dark skin had begun to grey, the warmth he radiated dimmed. Dref pulled out a seat for the two of them.

"T-the spell d-d-drains t-t-the life out of p-p-people." Dref's hands stilled as words failed him.

"How..." They sunk in their seat, fingers in their hair loose from its bun. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not-t sure." Dref sat down next to them, kept his hands in his lap and to himself. "I suspect-t a bit-t-t of d-divine and nec-cromancy but t-t-tainted by something else."

"Is he..." Gable couldn't say it. They knew always at one point he would, but it was just too soon.

"He's strong. We will need-d-d to k-k-keep watch but-t I believe in him."

“That’s not very comforting, you know.”

“T-the spell would-d have k-killed-d anyone lesser.” Dref realized that maybe that fact was not as comforting to Gable as he found it, all too late. “What I-I-I mean is!” He faltered under their judgement, their eyes burned with ice of far North seas. “J-Jonnit has a st-strong will about-t him. A-a-about his future.” His gaze fell back on the resting boy, the hours past felt like weeks and seconds all at once. “I-I am... fairly certain t-t-that’s what-t saved-d him.” Finally, Gable released him from under their heavy gaze with a wavering sigh.

“You go rest. I’ll take first watch.”

* * *

The words of Dref eased their way into a resentful mantra that left Gable’s mouth tasting like the sea, of life hiding in its shadows . Jonnit was strong willed, but each day that went by with no sign of life hurt everyone on the ship, not just them. The others besides the three fast made friends would come, Spit the most, and stay for a little bit before returning to their work. The only person, surprisingly who never stayed long, barely looked at him when he was forced to go retrieve Dref, was Travis. Always made up some half thought up excuse or joke on why he couldn’t possibly stay around. Not that it bothered the other two much, as they spent all their time just waiting for proof.

Gable tried to function outside of the infirmary, tried being the important word. They managed to make plans on where they needed to land, Dref was only able to stabilize him but it was like a strip of tiny cloth to an amputation. They needed more. Even if Gable knew what they were capable of, this magic was new and dangerous territory. All they could do was wait and hope. 

But waiting and hoping wasn’t something Gable was good at. They’ve had all the time in the world, yet sitting and waiting for _anything_... They tried to keep busy, but there were only so many times you could accidentally overfill the furnace, only so many times you could tie the ropes so tight they snapped, only so many times you can get pecked by your birds, only so many times you could mess up before everyone around you made you go sit down and just stay out of the way. And then they were back to sitting and waiting, which they were never good at to begin with.

“G-Gable!” They perked up at the sound of their friend, “I-I-I need your help-p with something!” Dref held a somber smile, expectant of the question they had slowly was beginning to understand that the answer remained the same. They stood silently however, eager to do anything. “Follow me.”

Dref led them down into the kitchen, where The Wasp promptly closed the door before Gable could go in. A brief argument was had on the other side of the door, before Dref too was pushed out, holding what appeared to be a bowl of broth. “I d-d-didn’t ex-ex-except her t-t-t-t-to not let you in.”

“It’s okay.” It wasn’t, but it also wasn’t Dref’s fault. They walked together through the ship. "Looked like you didn't really need my help though."

"Oh, th-that's not what-t I n-n-need your help with." A smile was offered as he held the infirmary door open. Stealing a sigh, Gable walked in.

Every time they saw him here, it never got easier. They feared the day it did almost as much as they feared the day he was gone. But still Jonnit laid on the bed, dulled by the Death that stood waiting for him to give up but still there nonetheless. 

"It-it app-pears th-th-that we c-c-can't just wait for him t-t-to wake up." All thoughts froze when Dref spoke up. The worst of their nightmares taunted them as their blood chilled. "He still n-needs t-t-to eat." _Oh._

"Oh."

“He...” Dref made an odd face of contemplation. “D-d-doesn’t really wake up-p. Just is... a little more a-aware in a sense.” His free hand tangled itself in Jonnit’s thick hair. And to their surprise, Jonnit just barely leaned into it. “When I... t-t-talk t-to him.”

“I still don’t see my place in this.” Gable admitted, feeling just as out of place as they did everywhere on the ship.

“We h-have t-to figure out how t-t-to feed him without suffocating h-him.” He removed his hand from the thick hair and Gable watched as he fell back into his statuesque position. “And I-I figured th-that maybe you might h-have had some i-ideas.” They couldn’t tell if Dref was being honest or just looking to give them something to do. Either way, Gable appreciated him.

"I have an idea." They approached the bed and with borrowed confidence they picked him up. How he laid limp in his arms, the memories blurred the past with the present. The sea was a strong reminder in the air, each breath was filled with the scent, memories like the water that tried to claim them both. And then, in their arms, he sighed and leaned into them just a tiny bit. As much as he could. The sea and its memories left Gable as they held Jonnit close once again as they climbed to sit on the bed. He fit perfectly in their lap, his head held up by their shoulder. With a gentle squeeze of his cheek, his mouth opened just a tiny bit. "Hand me the bowl, please." Dref obeyed with no objection, a bit of him was curious in just how many times Gable has had to do this. He watched as they with a practiced hand fed Jonnit spoonful by spoonful of broth. The infirmary was silent except for Gable's gentle coaxing and praise as the unconscious boy accepted each spoon until half the broth was gone. "Can you-"

"Y-yes!" Broken from his contemplations, Dref took the bowl once more and set it aside. 

"Thank you, Dref." He turned back to find Gable had tightened their grip around Jonnit. Their head rested on top of his, rocking gently. Eyes unfocused but not vacant. They held secrets and memories that flashed before the helmsman's thoughts that Dref could only assume that whatever they saw made them reluctant to let go.

"I-I can t-tell t-t-the oth-th-thers that you need-ded a n-n-nap." He offered with a smile.

"No, I should-" Gable tried. "I need to-" Words failed them. "He should-"

"He is safe." Dref cut through their rambling. "And-d-d we c-c-can d-do all we c-c-can here t-t-to make sure he has t-the best f-fighting c-chance. But t-that won't s-stop you from worrying." He dragged his chair from his work table to set beside the bed. Giving it a pat, he smiled. "I'm n-not going t-to force you out. Rest, Gable." They nodded but made no move of letting him go. Dref let the two be and took his leave.

* * *

There was truth in what Dref had said, Gable wasn't going to stop worrying. Every hour they were away, their mind came up with all the what ifs should Jonnit not be as strong as they all hoped he was. He had a family, the only one on the ship that could say they were alive or at least not dead to him. Not a nightmare had scared Gable more than the thought of explaining to them what had happened.

So they took the doctor's advice a bit further and moved all their paperwork down to the infirmary. It wasn’t his exact words, but that was what they got from reading in between the lines. Dref was okay with the move however, happy to have company that could talk back at times.

There was still the case of where did Travis run off to. Each day that went, the less and less they saw of him. Not that it was a concern, some may have even called it a blessing. But the joke burned every time Gable spoke it, leaving their mouth covered in the taste of ash.

By the fourth night, Gable couldn’t take it anymore. Their mind teased them with ways their oldest friend could have been reacting, some that couldn't be explained away. And so they searched high and low, looking for the white rabbit. As they passed crew members, they dared not speak about what they were doing in fear their tongue would betray them. The moon was high into the sky when their anxiety about leaving Jonnit overtook their need to find Travis. In the end, he was his own person, who handled things on his own. There was nothing Gable could do to stop him from doing something regrettable.

So when they returned to the infirmary heartbroken, what laid in front of them was unsuspecting to say the least. "Travis?" The white rabbit under the sleeping Jonnit's arm perked at the mention of his name. If rabbits were capable of the complex look of malice, shock, and a pinch of humiliation, this one would have it as he stared up at Gable's smirk.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing's wrong." Their smirk deepened just a bit more.

"You're doing something with your face that's creepy."

"I'm not doing anything with my face."

"You most certainly are doing something with your face and I don't like it." The big rabbit stuck out his little tongue. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to sleep." And with that, Travis nuzzled himself back under Jonnit's arm.

"Never would have pinned you as the cuddling type." Gable took their seat beside the bed.

"I'm not. Just..." Travis poked his head out in a defeat. "They say rabbit's feet are lucky, so by that logic I am the greatest good luck charm in all of existence as I can be infinite rabbits."

"Travis, are you-"

"-incredibly smart, talented, and handsome? Why yes I am. Thank you for noticing." He gave the rabbit's equivalent of a half-assed smirk.

"That's not-" Gable sighed, "are you doing okay?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean in the fact that I'm not doing okay and it's about the thing we're in the same boat-"

"-well, we're on the same boat all the time. It's the _Uhuru_." For just a brief moment, they pondered how much meat could they remove from a rabbit for stew before it died.

"Travis, I'm trying-" Gable signed again. "It's okay if you're not okay."

"I'm perfectly fine." Said the rabbit as he tried to curl up against the sleeping boy.

"Well then, mind if I get something off my chest?"

"Don't think I could stop you." 

"That is true." A genuine smile that had become rare peeked. Only for a second though. "But... when I saw him fall, I... all I could think about was how young he was. How... everything could just end for him so quickly. You and me, we've been around for so long-"

"- Stop." Gable stopped. "I get it." It came as a whisper, like in this moment of vulnerability was his biggest mistake. "Seeing him fall... I immediately thought about what I was doing 15 years ago. It was... impressively unimportant. Yet somehow in the same 15 years, Jonnit has convinced himself that he is... as ready to die as I am. And that scared and angered me." The rabbit stared out into the room, his gaze locked somewhere far off. "I'm so _stupidly_ old and he's so _stupidly_ young." He broke his gaze. "So now... I guess I have to live to be his good luck charm otherwise he's going to get himself into trouble." Travis curled up closer to Jonnit with a cocky grin. "Stupid bastard of a kid."

Gable could drink to that.

* * *

The city, by the luminaries' blessing, had everything Dref needed. There was a mad dash to every shop who might have the right ingredients and supplies before the sun fell beneath the horizon, the three meeting back in the inn’s room. Dref suggested they wait in the tavern below, but met with a resounding "no." from the two. And so he went to work, Travis and Gable both sat on the opposite side of the room. It was much like the first night, except Gable could see that they were not alone in this hell. Each held their breath and each would remind each other with a nudge or a tap to breathe again. Jonnit made it this far. He could make it a little longer. That was all they could ask of him and the forces they prayed to.

Dref finally walked away, collapsing to his knees. "I-I..." The tiredness rolled off him in waves as he tried to speak. "I... n-need a-a-a journal." Gable was quick to help, Travis not so, eyes still locked on the still boy.

"So is he going to wake?" Asked Travis, his tone and his face told two different stories.

"Yes." A smile broke out across the doctor's face, heavy pants escaping him like he had been running for days. "H-he will wake s-soon."

"Then what's the journal for?" Gable held it out for him, which he took faster than expected.

"W-what h-h-he was hit with, it-it's n-nothing I've ever s-seen." From the floor, Dref started writing with a feverish speed. His hand shook so much, it kept slipping from his grasp. And still he wrote. He wrote and wrote and wrote- until crumbling from exhaustion on his side. “F-f-fuck.”

“You good, doc?” Travis questioned from his spot.

“I-I-I’ll be g-g-good when h-he wakes.” From his prone position, still, he tried to write. Until Gable picked him up from the floor, Dref gave an undignified whine in protest. “G-Gable, I-I n-need t-t-t-to write what I-I’ve learned d-down.”

“We also don’t need you burning out on us.” They set Dref down on the other bed without any more argument from him and went to pick up his journal. Notes of bonds and sacrifice and nightmarish hellscapes scratched into the pages without rhyme or reason. Another time, they told themself, they’ll ask another time. Dref had already fallen asleep anyways, the mere seconds being in bed coaxed him better than they could have. Gable set the book down beside his pillow and turned to Travis. “Do you wanna go be Jonnit’s good luck charm?”

“Fuck you.” Said the white rabbit as he hopped across the floor, jumping up on the bed and finding a spot in Jonnit’s arms to rest. A small smirk found its way on their face as Dref’s words made home in their heart. _He was going to wake. He was going to live._

The three waited patiently for him, as they had for the past week. Gable couldn’t bring themself to ask Dref about his notes, not when it seemed he wanted to both forget and remember. At least Travis had a day drinking buddy now. But they chose to stay close to Jonnit, moving their work to the small inn room.

One warm midday, they had spent the entire morning staring at all the papers they needed to figure out how to understand when they heard a soft voice, harsh from disuse. "Wha-"

"Jonnit!" A smile long missed spread across Gable's face, only to be immediately replaced by an equally familiar stern look as Jonnit tries to sit up. "Hey, don't get up." They crossed the room and grabbed him by the shoulder, guiding him back down on the bed. "You're sick, lay back down." Jonnit resisted the gentle push. "Lay down." They commanded once more. Jonnit's eyes fluttered a bit and he let himself be placed down once again. "We're in... a city. I totally forgot the name of it." Gable started messing with their once argued "organization" as they caught Jonnit up with all that he had missed. "Travis has been... not too well. I think he blames himself." _I'm sorry_ , was at the tip of their tongue. "He said that if you woke up to tell you that you should ask him how he 'saved the day.'" Gable knew it wouldn't have changed anything, but there was still the urge to apologize. To claim responsibility for his brush with death, though at every point it was Jonnit's decision to say yes. "He and Lucas are too much alike, they feed off each other's egos." _I'm sorry you're not safe here_. "Do you think-" Their anxious rambling got halted; they turned back to Jonnit only to find him back asleep. His chest rose with the confidence of life.

He woke up again a couple hours later. What greeted him was the gentle bickering among his friends and a cough rattling its way out from his chest. Hands, loving hands rolled him to his side as he coughed. Jonnit opened his eyes once the fit was over, his friends' smiles only grew the more they rose. And he felt his own grow in return.

“Hey...” Was all he could muster, his throat was like a sandy beach after a bloody battle. Gable was first to react, helping him into an almost upright position. Dref was ready with a drink of water and gentle encouragements as Jonnit made the effort to try. Travis sat at the foot of the bed, keeping close despite the years of experience.

“Hey...” Jonnit tried again, with heavy eyes and a featherweave smile. "You're all here."

"I'm just hiding from Spit, truth be told." Travis lied, only to get punched in the shoulder by Gable.

"You're still... here." Sinking into the arm that held him up, Jonnit's laboured breathing eased. His smile never to be lost again.

"And-d so are you." Dref took the empty hand of Jonnit's into his and shared in his smile.

"You can't... get rid of me... that easily." And with that, Jonnit's eyes closed as he succumbed to sleep once again. Thus effectively pinning Gable, with whose arm he had chosen as his pillow.

"He's g-going t-t-to do th-that while recovering." Dref spoke up, if even for just his own sake. Neither Travis nor Gable responded, just shared a look with each other with the only kind of anxious impatience old beings as they were could have. "It's f-fine!" He tried to reassure the two.

"If you say so." Gable muttered.

"I d-do. Th-the spell aimed t-t-to c-c-cut him off from bonds th-that bind him here." Dref realized that wasn't as comforting as he had hoped when the two turned their look of concern to him. "What I-I mean is, he won. Against all odds, h-he won." With that, their fears relaxed just a bit. 

The simple explanation haunted Gable however. _To cut the bonds that bind him here_. There was something unnerving about that. What would have saved themself from such a spell? Could they argue why they were here if needed? What Dref saw was but a fraction of what Jonnit had dealt with for the week and there was something off (well, there was always something off about him) about him afterwards. Dref promised his new fainting spells were nothing. Just his anxiety. They really wanted to believe him, but they could hear the fear in his voice whenever it was brought up.

“Gable?...” They immediately looked up from their work to find Jonnit staring at them, a look of sleep and fear etched on his face.

“Yes? What do you need?” They got up and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, slowly blinking and shaking his head. His shuddering sigh betrayed him. “Jonnit?” A hand came to rest on his cheek, ready to brush away the tears that threatened to fall.

“I...” His hands pulled tight into a fist and let go only to do it once more. “Gable, I...” Shaky breaths tumbled over each other as he couldn’t get his words out. Gable guided him as they were taught, Dref worried about potential consequences from both the spell and then nearly drowning. Whispered instructions to breathe in slowly, they led by example. Slowly, their hands spread out his own as the two focused, holding each finger down with their own.

"I'm here, just breathe." And slowly as spring winds, Jonnit came back into himself, following carefully to their words. "I'm here and you're here."

"I'm here..." he repeated softly with a calm exhale, "and you're here." Nothing has made Gable smile with such warm joy than to hear him say that. Only rivaled by Jonnit's smile when he looked up at them.

"Feeling better?" He nodded, concentrating on keeping his breathing. A little twitch ran through him at times, but just as they both had affirmed: he was here and they were here. “What can I do to help?”

"Stay with me?" The words wobbled out as he offered a nervous smile.

"I can do that." 

"I need...” He closed his eyes in embarrassment, “like a really... long hug." Gable held up a finger and scooped up Jonnit into their arms, taking a seat back on the bed with him on their lap. 

"Is... this alright?"

"Yeah, you're good." Jonnit snuggled in closer as Gable reclined against the wall, holding him in place.

"That's good." They could feel him struggling to fight sleep in the crook of their neck. "I may have had to hold you in this position to feed you so uhh... sorry." They chuckled weakly at themself.

"-You don't have to apologize... You were helping."

"Trust me, it was like, all I could do. Everyone kinda just told me to sit in the corner on my hands- including Metatron! My own bird!" He laughed breathlessly into their shirt. A smile so big and so dearly missed found its place on his lips.

"Got assigned.. the designated cuddle person.. by the crew."

"No, because- don't tell Travis I told you this- but at night when he was a bunny, he would climb into your arms." They paused only for a moment and then quickly added. "Which sounds really creepy but I promise it was cute because he was a bunny at the time."

"Why did.. he do that?"

"He says it's because rabbit's feet are supposedly lucky and since he can be infinite rabbits, he's the best lucky charm in the world." Their friend fell silent on their lap, his chest stilled with determination. "Jonnit?" 

"That's so adorable." He admitted with a quiver of his lips. And Gable could only laugh. And he could only join in, the threat of tears leaving them both.

"You're so tired."

"I'm not." Yet he pressed his cheek up to their shoulder. "Just... it's nice..." his sigh was that of exhausted joy like catching your breath after a fit of giggles, "... to be wanted." Gable could barely believe their ears.

“Well of course you’re wanted.” They rested their head on top of his. "Everyone on board was waiting for you to wake up. Even Travis." A sudden thought flashed in their head before they added, "once you are up to it, we do need to show Flea you're okay. He's been a mess."

"Aww, Flea..." A sigh of reminiscing left him and a comfortable silence fell between the two. Gable thought of their friend to have been asleep, when Jonnit spoke up again. "What... about you?"

"What about me?" They were fine. Dref and Travis and Spit and just about everyone else on the _Uhuru_ would argue otherwise, but there was only Gable and Jonnit here.

"How have... you been?" He asked again, moving his head from under their chin to look up at them. Double warmed old potatoes looked better than he did, yet still he smiled. They couldn’t lie to him like they had planned on.

“Better now that you’re waking up.” It came as a whisper, but Jonnit’s smile only grew as his eyes closed and he curled up once again against them. "Everyone kind of pushed me away- which I don't blame them, I was a mess. I thought..." There was no sea, no crew, no birds. Just them. Gable choked as the truth came out, its claws tearing at their throat. "I didn’t know what I was going to do if you didn’t wake up.” The weight of the confession sat heavy on both shoulders.

"I... want you here." Jonnit whispered. And something in Gable wrapped itself around their heart, tied it to the world they had become a part of. A lifeline or a scarf knitted with them in mind, there was a tether to them they could feel that gave their life meaning.

“Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS FOR MONTHS! THIS IS MUCH LONGER THAN I EXPECTED!
> 
> Basically when I was first binging, I was like Is No One Going To Make The Two Immortals Think About How Young That Child Is and didn't wait for an answer. :3c


End file.
